The trial of Tyche, & other adventures
by Final Supremacy
Summary: One day, luck seems to have run out. Fortunes are lost. The goddess Tyche has been captured. James, the goddess's son is the only chance at saving her. He brings the new camper, the son of Hephaestus, Simon, and his girlfriend, Kristina, who is a daughter of Athena. Can a flip of a coin, or a risky bet save chance? Or will humanity be lost to poor fortunes forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.

Simon Walking up the hill, was probably the easiest thing Simon has ever done. Hitchhiking and taking cars through Virginia, with it being the end of spring, was another. He was out of money, out of energy, emotionally tired, and was nearly starving to death. Looking ahead, he saw cabins.

"Well I guess this is Camp Half Blood."

Simon continued his way, until he reached the first cabin. Looking at his surroundings, there were lots of cabins. He followed the cabins down, and he found people. Not just a few, but a lot of teens his age.

"Hey!" Simon called out, "Is this… what the?"

As soon as he said that, a flaming hammer appeared above his head.

"Oi!" One teenager yelled out, "We got a new one!"

People started to swarm him. Simon was never much of a people person, and with his hunger added to that, he wanted to just leave everyone here, and go get Mc Donald's.

"Out of the way, out of the way" said deep voice.

Simon has seen many strange things coming here, but a man who was also a stallion was something completely different.

"Who are you?" Said the horse-man

"I-Im Simon Celosia. You are half horse." Simon stuttered.

"I'm a centaur actually, my names Chiron. What symbol appeared on top of your head second ago?"

The same guy who called him out earlier said, "It was Hephaestus's symbol."

"Thanks James." Chiron replied. "Hey, will you show Simon around?"

James nodded, and waved his hand over to him. Simon complied, but was completely oblivious to anything he was saying. Half way through the tour, he realized that he was lost, so snapping out of his trance, he decided that if he was staying here, he ought to listen, or he will be lost for months.

" There were initially twelve cabins, but after the events with Gaea, there are now over twenty. You will be staying at cabin nine. You guys are the builders and engineers. In the center of camp there is a bonfire, and from there you can see the food court….."

"Do you have food?" Simon asked eagerly

"No, but dinner is in two hours" James apologize. "Where did you come from?"

"Virginia."

"Oh, cool. Anyway, here is the field. This is where others train and exercise their battle skills. Past that is the lake, in the woods on the left, is where we play capture the flag. But usually your 'brothers' don't play those games."

James finally brought Simon to his cabin. Inside, all he could hear was the sound of clashing metal.

"Ok, this is your cabin, other boys like you live in here. If you need me, I'll be at Tyche's cabin."

"Who's Tyche, and what is your full name?"

"Tyche is the goddess of luck, chance, and fortune. My name is James… James Better."

"Wait, like Better as in gambler?"

For a response, all he got was a cocky smile. James left Simon in a state of misbelief, and confusion. Immediately, Simon forgot everything James had told him. Gazing around his cabin, he regarded it as an engineers paradise. Gears lined the walls, the large stone chimney had dark black smoke coming out, and the sound of metal clashing together was everywhere. The builders in the cabin were feverishly working on completing a room addition. By the look of it, it was going to be a garage.

Opening the door, he said to himself, "Well, welcome home Simon."

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. More chapters will be coming soon, so leave a comment, and expect more of Simons story to come out.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gang

If you enjoyed the previous chapter leave a comment for more chapters, or adventures. I have enjoyed writing this, and i hope you will enjoy it too.

James

James had been here for a while now. Feeling his clay necklace, he touched two beads. The symbol of his two years at camp. He didn't have any brothers, or sisters, but he at least had a girlfriend.

After leaving Simon at his new cabin, he walked back over to the field where others were training. He saw her. She was pretty, brown haired, lean, and strong. Everyone knew to never called her by her real name, Kristina. Except him, since he was her boyfriend, he had the right to call her by her real name, but only in private.

"Hey Kris!" James called out to her. Knowing that she was training, he knew to call her that.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Your late."

"Crap, really?" He checked his watch. It read 4:00 PM. "Sorry, we have a new camper, I was given the burden of showing him around."

"Really. Is he nice?"

"He's quiet, but he only just got here. I bet he is. He's a Hephaestus kid. He's our age, I think."

"16?"

"Probably."

With that out of the way, they started sparring. It was their favorite pass time. She was taught by Annabeth Chase, before she and Percy Jackson left for Camp Jupiter for college. Its been a year since. Jason Grace visits periodically and Piper always goes with him. The damage from the battle with Gaea, and the romans has been over for a while, and the reconstruction has just finished. With the new Cabins being build, more undetermined demigods are being determined. His cabin was brand new, and with thanks to the Hephaestus kids, he was admitted as a Tyche. Kris was a Athena girl. So she and Annabeth got along nicely.

They met during a capture the flag match. They were surrounded and they fought back-to-back. They won the match, and the started to train together. After a couple months of being good friends, the started a relationship. He was a gambler, and she kept him from betting too much. She tended to take everything on herself, so he shared her burdens. They were equals.

He came to camp right after the battle with the romans. He was clueless, and like awls, the Hermes cabin took him in. He helped with rebuilding the camp, and that was how he was accepted by others for helping as a newbie.

As they were sparring, she caught him in thought. "What is it? You seem to have your mind on something."

"Ya, I'm just thinking of my time being here. A lot has happened. I'm just glad that I was claimed, and that i have my own cabin. The Hermes cabin was just loud and crowded. Not to mention constant invasions of privacy.

She laughed at that.

"Really, well that's what you would expect, the cabin needs to be bigger. But all the Builders are working on a garage for the Hephaestus cabin. Well at least now you have your OWN cabin all ALONE." She stressed some of her words sarcastically.

"Ha, don't be such a tease. All I'm saying is… Woah." His sparring partner had disarmed him and pointed her sword at his face. "No fair. I was talking."

"So was I."

James laughed it off. He embraced her saying, "Next time you disarm me and point your sword at my face, please for do it so close, you cut the bridge of my nose a little."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"Nah its fine."

They walked back to the center of camp. Holding hands, and looking at all the cabins, some old, and some new. Looking down at his watch, it read 5:45.

"Hey, let's get changed and get ready for dinner" He said.

"Thats agreeable, your filthy"

"Hey take a look at yourself."

"I sparred a little before you came."

"No excuses."

With that, they parted ways, going to their cabins, to get clothes so they can shower. Dinner was in 15 minutes, so they had to hurry. They just finished as the dinner bell sounded. The met up at about halfway.

Arriving at the dinner place, they grabbed their food, and sat down. Everyone ignored the siting regulations, so they sat together. James looked around, and saw the thin, worn down, dirty haired boy that he had met earlier. He was sitting alone.

"Hey see that boy over there, the one sitting alone." James asked

"Ya."

"That's Simon, the boy I told you about. Come on, lets go and say hello."

"Are you sure…." Kristina started to say, but was interrupted as James ushered her along. "Ok then"

As they approached the boy, he looked up and smiled at the weird scene of him dragging Kristina along.

"Hey Simon, how is your cabin treating you?"

"Ok, I guess. I was just given a shirt and a room. So I changed, and slept."

"Oh. This is my Girlfriend Kris."

"Hi." Simon said warmly "Hey isn't Kris short for Kristina?"

As soon as he said that, she grabbed her knife and pointed it straight at him, giving him a warning look. Half a second later, Simon jumped in his seat and held his hands strait up in surrender. He had a shocked and scared face.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, I know my limits." He said Nervously, and quickly. After that she tossed her knife back to her other hand, and smiled. "Hello, call me Kris." Simons response was a nervous gulp and stare.

James making things clear "She had issues as a kid, and as a new camper, so she prefers to be called Kris, as a was of equality."

"Fair enough." Kris jumped in asking, "So where are you from Simon?"

Simon responded, "I was from England, but my mom never liked her parents, so she left for Virginia." Kristina nodded saying, "I could hear the small accent."

They chatted and ate, especially Simon. James remembered when he asked eagerly if there was food. Simon and Kristina were getting along nicely, and so was he. He was polite boy who liked conversation. As it turns out, they were all 16. 'Wow.' James though, 'They really became friends quick.'

"So these cups can make any drink magically appear?" Simon asked

"Yup, they can fill it up with any sort of liquid."

"Huh, is that so." Simon said out loud. All the sudden he kept naming all sorts of drinks, so his cup was going crazy. He names sodas, teas, coffee drinks, and anything that came to his mind. After his little brigade of drinks, he settles for a Pepsi, and an astonished face. 'Yup' James thought, 'He'll like it here.'

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Adventures will be happening within the next few chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Project Procrastination

Hey, I hope you like my story. More will be added. The first chapter was short, because it was an introduction chapter. Enjoy ~

Kristina

"Your doing what?" Kristina exclaimed, "You've only been here for a week, and now you want to build a car!"

"I know what your thinking" Simon explained, "But I know what I'm doing….. sort of."

"Wait" James asked, "what do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"I've built most of a car when I was young." Simon looked at the couple innocently, "I also have lots of guys to help me. Like Leo."

Kristina had no knowledge of cars. To her, it was weird that he just came to camp, and now he wants to build a automobile. But Simon looked so sure of it. He had blueprints all over his drawing table and, he already had most of the frame done. But he said he was building it differently. He said that he won't need to get gasoline.

To her, Simon looked tired. He had bags under his eyes.

"Simon," Kristina asked, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Well I started making the prints….." He was thinking, "umm…. Two days."

"What!" Kristina and James both shouted, "Are you tired at all?"

"A little. but no too terribly."

He actually looked very tired in his chair. He was slouched over and had red in his eyes. She didn't understand where he would get the rest of the parts. She and James were planning on going to the lake.

"Want to go the beach. Its only one o'clock and its summer." Kristina suggested.

"Sure, I could use a break."

"Sure you could," James added sarcastically, "You've been up for days, you've missed the campfires, lunches, and days of the most beautiful weather."

"Ok, let me get some trunks on."

"Ok, thanks for getting me out of garage. I cant believe I was missing this!"

"Well, building a car is cool and all, but where will you get all the parts?" James asked.

"Umm." Simon looked stumped. "I built them, or got some Hermes kids to steal them…"

"But thats illegal!" Kristina exclaimed.

"Well, I don't have many options. I don't have any money, I can't use the strawberry field's money. Building them would take forever. And this is my car, not the camps."

"Way to be selfish." James retorted

"Im building it, people can use it. To a certain extent. Its just that it will be my creation. And besides, I don't see anyone using Festus besides Leo. So if he can have a freaken' metal dragon, then by Zeus, I can have my own car." Simon ranted. "I could drive anywhere really fast, to the point where i could get to camp Jupiter in a few days."

"By the way," Kristina added as they were walking to the beach, "How are you going to get it running by its own?"

"If I cant get a blessing by my dad, then ill use gas. I don't want to have to use gas, but at least, it would have insane gas mileage."

Kristina was glad that Simon came with them. She didn't have very many friends, but didn't regret meeting Simon. He was nice. Nicer than most of the people she has meet. He was scrawny, surprising like a lot of his brothers, shaggy brown hair, and chestnut eyes, that looked like a flame was burning in them. Looking at James, he was a lot different. He had muscle, had shorter hair, green eyes, and was tan.

She on the other hand, was lean, had long brown hair, and shorter than James, but the same height as Simon.

They had splash wars, built a massive sand castle (Thanks to Simon), they buried James (Kristina's idea), and dumped a large pile of sand on Kristina (James's idea). Simon was always focused on making his sandcastle better, and James tried his hardest not to stare at her bikini. Overall It was a fun day in the sun.

Walking back, James said, "Well, that was lots of fun."

"Yeah," Kristina agreed, "All except the one part where you dumped sand all over me. It will take me a while to get the sand out of my hair."

James laughed and kissed his girlfriend's head, "Now you'll smell like the beach. I don't see a problem about that. Also it was payback for burring me in the sand. Really, how did I fall for the 'Simon's digging a hole for a fire' gimmick." Simon butted in, "Well, it may have been your fantasy to be at the beach all night, with a roaring fire."

"Don't judge me and my fantasies." James inquired

"I think its sweet." Kristina soothed, but Simon countered her line by saying, "Its too late man, but if you plan to make puppy eyes at Kristina here, even though you stared at said person for the majority of our day, then please save it until alter dinner."

James turned a bright shade of red, punched him in with force the arm. "Hey, hey" Simon said, "Thats going to leave a bruise. Why can't I have any fun."

"Hey, he had his fill, but don't destroy him before I can get a hit on him." Kristina added mischievously. And with that comment, Simon bolted toward his cabin calling back saying, "Ok, please don't rip off my arms and beat me with them. Ill meet you guys at dinner!" And with that, he disappeared into his Cabin.

They met up at the dining area with their plates off food. With their offerings burnt, they dove into their meals. Simon broke the silence, "Does anyone know what they serve prior to the meal?"

"Im not sure. Ive looked, but I've never found any evidence. Ive been here for three years, so i wouldn't count on it." Kristina answered

"Oh."

"You haven't asked any questions about the people in the camp. Your going to be staying here for a while, because monsters track down people like us." Kristina inquired

"I guess. Lay it on me." Simon said.

"Stay away from some of the Ares kids. They are jerks and bullies. Go to the strawberry fields. Its really nice. And actually participate in games of capture the flag. you've missed both and their really fun." Kristina informed.

"Having swords being slashed and stabbed at my face doesn't sound too fun."

After telling Simon that she would train him to fight, and that he wont have his face slashed off in a match reassured him. James also said that he would help. Kristina had to agree, because he was a goods swords man, that even did some stuff better than she could.

Finishing up their dinners, they headed to the bonfire. There were some songs sung, delicious roasted marshmallows, and funny jokes. Kristina was having a good time until one of the Ares kids approached thought it was funny to spill his drink over James.

"Hey, what was that for!" James rose from his seat by the fire.

"What," He looked around mockingly, "Me, oh I'm sorry about that, must of tripped."

"Dude," Simon rose too, "Your sitting down, and if your going to bully somebody, don't do it with the dumbest lines ever."

Before Simon realized realized his mistake, the Ares kid rose, then shoved James to the ground. as he approached Simon, he said, "Thanks for the advice kid. When I play a fun joke of somebody I'll be more direct." As soon as he finished he hammered his fist into Simons stomach. Kristina rose too, and yelled "Markus, stop causing.." she was interrupted by Simon rising from the punch. Everyone looked at Simon, expecting him to punch him back, but they were shocked to see his hair smoking. Suddenly, his whole body erupted into flames. Markus backed up, only to be stopped by a hand with fire stopping at his forearm. Markus looked terrified with Simon wrapped in flames. He spun the bully around and kicked his butt, making him run away.

"Simon…." Kristina started, but as soon as she said his name the flames died down instantly. When they died down, he took one look at everyone's shocked faces, then sprinted to his cabin.

"What was that?" Kristina's voice trailing off

Wow. yup. IT JUST HAPPENED. I hope you enjoy reading. Comment, if you want to give me ideas, or recommendations. Ill be posting more, and I hope you readers enjoyed the first three chapters of:

Chapter: Project Procrastination


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Playing with Fire

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own Simon, James and Kristina, but everything else is not mine.

Simon

Simon bolted to his cabin, embarrassed and ashamed. Reaching his cabin, he opened the door and ran to the forge. The forge was lined with swords, axes, and dangerous contraptions that Simon didn't want to touch. Gears were around the walls, not in activation. He ran to the corner, where there was a spiral staircase, where the steps were bronze gears. The staircase lead to the dorms, because most of the first floor was all building zone. He hit the last gear, and jogged to his room, five from the staircase. reaching his bronze door, it opened automatically. Sitting on his bed, he flipped a switch, which locked the door. Up above, he heard the door open, and footsteps descending the stairs.

"Simon!" James called.

"GO AWAY," Simon called back, his hair smoking a little.

"Please don't run, how come you never told us about your ability. Why did you want to hide it?" Kristina asked, at his door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Simon replied.

He always had a tough time sitting still, when someone was being a jerk. He wasn't a very good fist fighter, so he usually lost in fights. But he had one really bad experience with fire.

"Simon, you don't need to get wound up about this. Everyone knows that Markus is a jackass." James explained.

Another set of footsteps were coming. It was Leo, his cabin leader. he knocked on the door and said, "Hey, I know what your feeling, let me in, I need to tell you a story." Slowly, the door opened.

James and Kristina leaned against the door, trying to listen to their conversation. They heard that Leo basically killed his mother with his fire. Simon was silent. But they heard him speak. They heard him say softly, "I nearly killed a family with fire. They had three children, two boys and a girl, and I burned their house down. They were young, they escaped lucky, but they nearly died. It was all my fault."

The couple were in shock. They never pictured Simon as someone who would hurt people. They heard Simon say it was unintentional, that he was fighting a chimera. But at the last sentence, Simon started to sob uncontrollably. After a while, he looked up with red eyes

"It was three months ago. I was on a trip with my mother. We owned a garage, and she had to go into another town to pick up a few parts, that were unavailable where we lived. I came with her. I wandered off to look around, because I would go mad if i stood in a garage, and I couldn't build anything. I saw an antique store, that was around a few residencies. Anyway, I came out of a shop, and after taking a few steps, I saw a creature that wasn't human. It was a Lion, with a head of a man, with gills. It charged, and I panicked. Ive never seen anything like it. So I threw three fireballs at it. The first killed it instantly, but the other two kept going and it hit the house directly behind. It immediately caught fire. The family got out of the building, but the fire department came too late. Their house was gone, with all the family's possessions with it. They turned, and saw my hands, which were still ablaze. The look that family gave me. I made them homeless. They knew it was me. The children looked at me with total fear. The wife looked at me as if I were a monster, and the husband looked at his children, wondering how we would provide for them. This happened a few months ago. I was away from home, and I evaded the police, but I've never forgiven myself. I ruined them. Ive never used it again after that."

They heard him sobbing again, and felt really sorry for him. They never knew what he was capable of doing but, they also knew what happens when wood meets fire.

Leo put his arm around him and tried to comfort him, and made Simon feel a little better.

"You don't need to hide your gift. Your safe here," Leo comforted him.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Leo heard some noises outside.

"Well, looks as if you got friends here, so I'm going to bounce out," He said as he walked out.

The door opened and Simon looked at his friend's faces. Kristina has pity in her eyes, and James was in shock. Simon lowered his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. He felt a little better, but still a little embarrassed. Silence filled the room.

Breaking the silence, and awkwardness, Simon said jokingly, "Well Kristina, I broke rule number one."

"Well, you've made two friends and one enemy, I say its been a decent week." James added, "And I don't know about you, but revenge felt great, its definitely underrated."

They laughed a little. It was late, and Simon felt the rush of adrenaline fall, and adding with the two days without sleep, the weariness cascaded upon him. He yawned, and sat back on his bed. It truly has been an interesting few days. He worked on building a car, played a few pranks, made an enemy, and used his gift to scare the living daylights out of Markus.

The two saw the tiredness in his posture and eyes. Kristina butted in, "You look tired, and chances are, he'll want to duel you tomorrow, so I suggest that you sleep, and then play with fire."

Simon was really tired. He ushered them away, lowered himself on his bed, and flipped a panel. It controlled the lights, and lock. It also had a witch to activate a machine below that made some noise. It wasn't the noise that lulled his to sleep, but he could feel all the mechanisms below. With the room darkened, and machine activated, he fell asleep quickly.

The next day

Simon awoke with his alarm barring next to his ear. Silencing it, he changed into another camp shirt, and jeans.

He walked over to the pavilion where he received some stares, but he didn't care. He found his friends and sat down. He grabbed a cup, summoned chocolate milk and mumbled, "Can someone get me food, I don't want to move." James obliged by giving him some waffles.

"Yup," Kristina said, "Markus is going to duel you."

"Damn it," Simon said. "Is fire allowed?"

"All powers are allowed," James answered, "And why are you cursing?."

Crankily, Simon replied, "I haven't slept in two days, I've embarrassed myself in front of everyone, and i have a duel today, that I never wanted to be in. So yeah, today feels like I have a reading exam on Monday.

They all giggled tiredly. They all disliked Markus, but they didn't want to fight him. Simon was just really lazy, but he got himself into this mess, so he had to finish it.

"When is this fight going to happen? I have things I need to do today." Simon asked, with his forehead on the table.

"I would say….." James began to say, but then saw Markus start to approach the table, "….Now."

Markus stabbed his blade on the table and leaned on it. "Ready to get your butt kicked today?" He teased.

Simon stood up and said, "Lets make this quick, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

He scoffed and walked to the field, with the trio following. They reached the field that had a few spectators. Simon didn't like the fact that people could potentially see his get humiliated. they stood a few yards away, getting ready. James offered Simon his sword, but he declined. just before the fight began, he felt nervous, but really cocky. He let his eyes glow and said,

"Just so you know, when you play with fire…." He let his hair burst into flame, "You get burned!"

He launched a fireball at Markus who rolled away with ease. Recovering quickly, Markus lunged at Simon with his sword. Simon, who was quick enough to step side, launched a little stream of fire, hoping to make the armor Marcus was wearing really hot. Simon made several attempts, all of them consisting of sent fireballs. The problem was, they were all too slow. Markus, who was really fast, got lucky, and stabbed at his face, cutting his cheek. Blood crept down his face. More campers were coming to watch.

Simon was becoming tired with his sudden use of his fire power. He wasn't accustomed to using his power to this extent. He had an idea, but it was something he has never done before. In his last minute attempt, he snapped his fingers and used his power, and to his surprise, the effect was explosive. Markus was blown off his feet, creating an opening to end the duel. Simon took the opportunity, and kicked his arm, knocking the sword from his hand. Once he was disarmed, Simon punched Markus in the face and his gut. With Markus's jeans burned, Simon punched him in the face one more time, giving him a bloody nose. Simon grabbed Markus's sword and held it at his throat.

"You done?" He asked, his head bursting into blue flame.

"Yeah." Markus surrendered

Simon moved away, and started walking over to his cabin, James trailed after him in awe at the outcome of the duel. When Simon reached the cabins garage, and sat down on his chair, wiping the blood of his cheek and letting out a big sigh of relief.

"What are you going to do now?" Kristina asked

"Well, I'm still a little pissed off, but the revenge felt so good." Simon let out a sigh. "But yeah, I've had enough procrastination on my project for a few days, so now I'm going to finish my car."

And with that, they left Simon to his work.

I hope you enjoyed, ill try to update more often, but have have exams. Please review, and if you see something that needs to be fixed, do not be afraid to tell me.

Chapter 4: Playing with fire


End file.
